


The Dream

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Eurovision, Gen, chat, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Roko Blažević has a dream. A dream as beautiful as it is extreme. A dream to create a group chat for the 2019 Eurovision entrants. Now he is making his dream a reality.





	The Dream

Roko Blažević has a dream. A dream as beautiful as it is extreme. A dream to create a group chat for the 2019 Eurovision entrants. Now he is making his dream a reality. During his time in Tel Aviv, Roko had been inviting everyone to join the group chat. Now it was time for him to test it out. He logged onto the chat to find the other participants already there waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

 

**RokoDream** : Hello everyone!  
**RokoDream** : Welcome to the chat!  
**RokoDream** : I hope this is working...  
**NevenaKruna** : Heya Roko :)  
**MichelaPace** : Yeah it's working  
**ConanOsiris** : Hey everyone :)  
**NevenaKruna** : Heya Conan!  
**MatthiasHatari** : Is everyone here?  
**RokoDream** : Yeah I think so  
**RokoDream** : (I did invite everyone so I hope so)  
  
\- **PaidPromotion** has joined the chat -  
  
**Tamara** : lol who is that?  
**PaidPromotion** : Hello everyone! Remember to vote for MALTA in the EUROVISION SONG CONTEST  
**PaidPromotion** : MICHELA PACE - CHAMELEON  
**DuncanArcade** : Uh...

\- **RokoDream** has kicked **PaidPromotion** from the chat -  
\- (Reason for ban: Go away) -

**Srbuk** : lol  
**RokoDream** : Come on  
**RokoDream** : No paid promo in here please  
**MichelaPace** : Hehehe sorry  
**RokoDream** : -_-  
**MichelaPace** : :D  
**TamtaReplay** : Lol Michela  
**DuncanArcade** : Ok so now onto the real question  
**DuncanArcade** : Which city we are going to host the 2020 Eurovision in?  
**DuncanArcade** : Is Amsterdam too obvious?  
**RokoDream** : Duncan... -_-  
**Mahmood** : How about Rome?  
**DuncanArcade** : Haha no  
**Mahmood** : Ha ha yes  
**Srbuk** : Duncan you haven't won  
**DuncanArcade** : (Yet)  
**Mahmood** : (Ever)  
**MichaelRice** : lol knock it off you two  
**MichaelRice** : Bloody hell lol  
**DuncanArcade** : Alright alright  
**RokoDream** : Yeah no fighting in here please :D  
**RokoDream** : This is a happy group chat and a positive place  
**RokoDream** : And I hope it will stay that way  
**Serhat** : Guys, we have a host city too ;)  
**DuncanArcade** : LOL  
**DuncanArcade** : LOL  
**DuncanArcade** : NO you don't  
**DuncanArcade** : LOL  
**RokoDream** : DUNCAN  
**RokoDream** : Stop  
**JohnLundvik** : Love love peace peace everyone  
**JohnLundvik** : <3  
**RokoDream** : Yes  
**OtoGeorgia** : Calm down everyone :)  
**RokoDream** : This is going to be a nice space for everyone  
**DuncanArcade** : Ok ok ok  
**DuncanArcade** : I get it already  
**DuncanArcade** : Geez  
**TamtaReplay** : Lol


End file.
